Di Amara
Diane "Di" Amara is a character who debuted in the first season episode "Big Problem". She was introduced as Liv Amara, the founder and CEO of the illustrious biotech company Sycorax. But Di is not all as she seems; in truth, "Liv" is a biological clone of the real Liv Amara who secretly partakes in deadly biological experiments to save the life of her creator. Background At an unknown point, Sycorax scientist Liv Amara created genetically engineered symbiotic organism called parasynths. When she proposed her findings to the scientific community, doctors refused to let her carry out trials, forcing Liv to test the parasynths on herself. However, the parasynths unexpectedly evolved to attack human cells instead and started deteriorating Liv from the inside. With no options left, Liv, before she confined herself in suspended animation, created a genetic duplicate named Di to find a cure at Sycorax. The duplicate took on the Amara identity and continued running Sycorax for Liv. Behind the scenes, however, "Di" was a corrupt businesswoman who was determined to complete her goal of curing the real Liv Amara. She went about this by acquiring "investors" through unethical coercion and threats, including experimenting on some of them. Among her victims were Orso Knox, whom Di had transformed into a monster. Appearance Di is identical to Liv. She is a tall woman with a trim build and hazel eyes. She has long hair with a blonde gradient that fades to light. She is often seen wearing a red dress with a black belt. During the gala, Di changes to a black one. Personality Di is an amiable person towards most people but only focuses on what she thinks is important. That said, her actions are driven by her ambitions, the primary one being to save Liv: everything Di does is meant to serve the purpose of helping her creator, as she feels it is the sole reason for her existence. Because of her mission, Liv is the only person Di genuinely respects and cares about; however, Di's desire serves as perverse motivation, leading to her lacking the same sympathy for others, and carrying out dangerous actions without remorse. Di is aware her efforts are harmful to others but does not care, as she sees everything and everyone as something she can change with bio-tech, twistedly referring herself an "artist" in this regard. To preserve connections, however, Di puts up a false public image as well-meaning and considerate with the darker sides of her personality also being filtered, albeit still present. As prosperity comes first to her, it leads her to great lengths to promote this at Sycorax. With visitors and employees, for instance, Di is sociable and attentive to everyone at her company, as she confidently ensures everyone at Sycorax is equipped with proper accommodations to make their work environment tailored to individual preferences, all while promoting her company's vision of clean and state-of-the-art technology. However, when the matter is not something she deems important, she quickly loses interest, as when she first visited SFIT to meet Hiro and Baymax, but began ignoring Hiro after finding out Baymax was not his creation. Although Di's ambitions and personality are outwardly benign, underneath this is a calculating, cold, and deceptive individual. When it comes to getting what she wants, Di ruthlessly manipulates people—innocent, unscrupulous, or otherwise—to achieve her goals and often involves biological mutations on the person to do so. For those who willingly ally and bargain with her, Di provides genetically-altering biochips to her clients in return for her services. If none are willing to cooperate, Di does not hesitate to turn them into genetic monstrosities as punishment. Victims of her efforts included Orso Knox and High Voltage. Although the former was cured of his mutation (which Di was responsible for in the first place), Di forced him to continue his partnership with Sycorax by threatening to turn him back should he betray her. However, Di will go to crueler lengths, as seen with the fate of High Voltage, who initially refused to help Di and were turned into mindless sea monsters even after they did what Di wanted. Despite the risk of supplying the city with monstrous criminals, Di holds no hesitation in partaking in this practice nor what consequences may follow. In "Nega-Globby", Di dismissed the effort to retrieve the titular creature after it escaped into San Fransokyo, callously calling it the "city's problem", showing that she is unyielding to ethical or moral obligations. With colleagues such as Professor Granville, she has a casual tone, even calling Granville by her first name, something that even surprised Hiro and his friends since they had never heard it before. With Karmi, she is friendly due to sharing the same field they studied (biotech). Even so, Di's affability has its limits—as her relationships are a means to an end, her ruthlessness comes to the surface once one questions or disobeys her. This domineering aspect was portrayed in "Prey Date" when she quickly dismissed and silenced Karmi's suggestion to a cure under a friendly façade, then discreetly trying to have her and Hiro killed by a primal Orso Knox after the students came close to uncovering her plans. Once Karmi's faith in Di was restored later, Di resumed the act as Karmi's ally despite her earlier interference. History Season 1 When Di⁠—under the guise of Liv⁠—makes a surprise visit at SFIT, Professor Granville tells Hiro and his gang to get ready for her arrival, even telling them to hide Fred due to his "unintelligent" appearance. Di then arrives in her helicopter to SFIT, Granville introduces her, and she looks at Baymax's exoskeleton. She asks Hiro what motivated him to build the robot, but Hiro tells her it was actually his brother who did. Di then quickly loses interest in Hiro, but Karmi immediately talks to her as she is a fan of her, and shows her some extradermal nano-receptors that she created. The invention impresses Di, so she invites Karmi to the new biotech building. Hiro then becomes shocked and jealous that Di preferred Karmi over him, so he decides to try impressing her. Later, he builds a "temperature gradient device" and shows to Di and Karmi while they eat, but they tell him it's just a huge thermometer. Hiro sees they are right and feels stupid, then leaves with his invention. At the SFIT gala being held for Di Amara thanking her for the biotech building, Di mentions that Karmi had reminded her why she was getting the building made, and Hiro once again sighs in jealousy. Soon, the event is interrupted by a beast that Big Hero 6 found out was the former investor Orso Knox. Big Hero 6 fight the monster with upgraded armors, but see themselves unable to capture him. Orso growls at Di, but Karmi uses her nano-receptor stickers to make Knox fall unconscious. She is impressed with Big Hero 6's armors even though, it is not her area of expertise. Di then greets Karmi and tells her that her way of thinking is what's getting her project funded. Hiro hears this and yet again sounds shocked, but greets Karmi as well to not sound suspicious. Di offers to have her team take care of Orso's condition, so Baymax takes the knocked-out Orso Knox monster to Sycorax Labs. She has a minor role in "Countdown to Catastrophe", appearing at the SFIT's final expo for the semester. She looks at Karmi's invention of an electric circuit inside a rose. When they joke about it being a new meaning for "power plants", both laughed but Alistair Krei was behind them and laughed as well, causing both to stop laughing and awkwardly look at him, which makes him go away. Di also sees Honey Lemon's presentation about Lenore Shimamoto, but she and the entire crowd gasp in shock when it is revealed that Shimamoto caused the Great Catastrophe of 1906. Season 2 By the time of "Internabout", Di has fully enlisted Karmi into Sycorax as an intern and allows the girl to work within Sycorax's GenTech lab until Karmi's own lab is finished. She greets Professor Granville, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi following a holo-conference and gives them a tour around Sycorax to show support for Karmi's accomplishment. In "Seventh Wheel," Di makes a secretive deal with Momakase, promising to pay handsomely in return for "investment" in her company. Momakase agrees, and at the Sycorax lab, Di injects a biotech chip into Momakase. Di later attends the dinner at the "Mystery Chef," Momakase's old hideout, sitting with Alistair Krei and Richardson Mole, the latter proclaiming himself to be a fan of her work at Sycorax and to make a big investment to her company. After Momakase serves Di her dinner and pays her, Di activates the chip implanted into Momakase. Big Hero 6 and Professor Granville arrive and engage in a fight with Momakase (who eventually mutates into a monster), during which Di evacuates the party with the other attendees. Di and her assistant Chris pay a visit to the Frederickson Mansion to have Mrs. Frederickson invest in Sycorax. Mrs. Frederickson asks Di about the progress on Orso Knox, to which Di affirms that her team will have a breakthrough in 2-3 weeks. However, Hiro Hamada, who is also in the mansion, becomes suspicious upon overhearing this; he pulls up an online video of Di being interviewed by Bluff Dunder, where she has said the same answer. Eventually, Orso is restored to his human form, and he makes a public statement with Di by his side declaring his healthy return. Afterward, Di blackmails Orso to continue investing in Sycorax as she threatens to turn him back into his monster form should he refuse, gesturing to a biotech chip she injected into his right forearm. Sometime later, Di learns about a mother-daughter crime-dancing duo High Voltage and breaks the two out of the prison. In addition, she has stolen two electric eels from San Fransokyo Aquarium. Di demands the High Voltage to pay her in return for her releasing them and implants the pair with a biochip containing the eels' genetics to allow the two to use their electricity powers without their energy orb. This also causes the pair to transform into eel-like creatures themselves and become confined in an aquarium in Di's office. Later, Di goes to SFIT to visit Granville in her office when she sees Honey Lemon rushing into the office to obtain permission from Granville to work in the lab to develop a cure for Globby, a conversation that Di overhears. She sends Chris to steal a sample of Globby and bring it to Sycorax for examination, which he does so that night. At a laboratory in Sycorax, Di does some tests on the sample and creates an enormous glob-like creature, to her amazement. However, the creature breaks loose and escapes, but Di decides to leave the situation to the city. In "Muira-Horror!", Di seeks to acquire Muirahara Woods for a nature conservatory. At the woods, she runs into Hiro and Alistair Krei, the latter also bidding on the woods for a Krei tech campus. From Hiro, Di learns there is a meteorite named "Bessie" that causes electronics to malfunction and the fabled Hibagon, a former real-estate developer named Ned Ludd, protecting it. Di is keen on acquiring the meteorite, so she and Chris visit Ned, and Di instructs Chris to disable him. She then places a modified transdermal patch on Ned and sends him to deal with Krei. After she and Chris place Bessie in a containment tank, the meteorite's energies are isolated, causing the transdermal patch on Ned to activate and transform him into a real-life Hibagon that hunts down Krei, Hiro, and Go Go. Di then takes Bessie back to Sycorax and extracts the energies within the meteorite. With the monster attacks escalating, Hiro notes that Sycorax's involvement has been as prevalent. He tries to pin down Di at an SFIT speaker event, pulling out Ned's patch as evidence. Di sees that Hiro is catching up to her plans, so together with Chris, she comes up with an "insurance policy" to save public face. She and Chris bio-engineer an adorable plant-based creature called the Mayoi. Meanwhile, she uses her partnership with Mr. Sparkles by splicing him with the Mayoi's plant genes, giving him the ability to control the Mayoi at will. Once the Mayoi are accepted by the citizens, Mr. Sparkles appears to proclaim that he is the one behind the mutated villains and then turns the Mayoi into monsters against Big Hero 6. However, Di appears with a serum she has "developed" that turns the Mayoi back to their harmless state. Hiro reluctantly accepts her help, and the team reverts the Mayoi. As Mr. Sparkles escapes with the Mayoi, Di and Sycorax are praised by the public. Afterward, Di returns to a lab inside Sycorax, where she walks to a tube with a body inside, telling the subject: "I won't let you down." In "Lie Detector," Di runs into difficulties while working on the subject. Inspiration hits when Chris offers her his cupcakes with gold flakes, which leads Di to seek out gold. She meets up with Bluff Dunder at a restaurant, hoping for him to invest gold to Sycorax. Meanwhile, Di's mutant henchmen fail to retrieve gold from a freighter due to intervention by Big Hero 6. Frustrated with the heroes, Di decides to make use of the energy from Bessie. Later, Di gives Chris an assignment before leaving on another meeting. The two are then interfered by Hiro and Baymax, the latter secretly equipped with a lie-detecting software to expose Di. Hiro asks Di if she is creating the monsters, to which Di replies: "Liv Amara is not creating the monsters" before departing; Baymax's "ding" signals Di is telling the truth. Back at Sycorax, after Chris arrives with a fur taken from a bear, Di combines the contents of Bessie with bear DNA to create a rock creature. The creature's magnetic blasts cripple Big Hero 6's technology, allowing it to escape with the gold. Afterward, Di returns to her secret lab to inform the subject that she has got the gold as she wipes off some ice to reveal that the subject is the real Liv Amara in a comatose state, confirming that "Liv" is not lying—''Liv Amara'' is not creating the monsters. Etymology *'Diane'/'Di:' Both of Di's names are an allusion to divinity. "Diane" is a variant of "Diana", the Roman goddess of the hunt and moon. Her short name is the Latin word for "gods". "Di" is also a Greek word that means "two" or "twice", alluding to her nature as Di's genetic clone. Trivia *Like Wendy Wower, she looked at Baymax's cameras and exoskeleton the same way Hiro did in the film. *In the second season intro, Di replaces Mr. Yama in the villain hexagons. *In all her appearances up to "City of Monsters", she was credited as "Liv Amara". Appearances Gallery Screenshots BH6_Villain_Opaning_2.0.png Di meets Baymax.png|Di looking at Baymax Di scanned.png Di sees Baymax skeleton.png Di.png Di meets Karmi.png Karmi sticker.png Hiro jealous.png Di and Karmi.png Di and Karmi eat.png DiKarmi.png Di Gala.png Di waves.png Di speech.png Go Go Di.png Karmi excited.png Di closeup.png Di and Knox.png|Orso is about to attack Di... Karmi beats Knox.png|...but then Karmi subdues Orso! Karmi and monster.png BH6BP.png Titanium spikes.png|Fred: "Check out the titanium back spikes, huh?" WendyCTC.png WendyCTC2.png Di and Karmi look at flower.png|Di and Karmi look at Karmi's project with Krei behind them Di and Karmi look at Krei.png|Di and Karmi look at Krei Wasabi coming.png Open House.png|The audience listens to Lenore Shimamoto's voice recording Granville Di.png Everyone is shocked.png|Everyone is shocked! BH6 Di and Chris.jpg|Di with her assistant Chris Internabout 1.jpg Internabout 2.jpg Di Amara's true colours.png|"Let's say...motivated." Di Amara with Momakase.png|"At Sycorax, we believe in progress...at any cost." 'I make dreams come true'.png|"I make dreams come true." Di Amara operates.png Seventh Wheel 3.jpg|"You might feel a slight pinch." Seventh Wheel.jpg Prey Date 1.jpg Prey Date 2.jpg Di's disappointed face.jpg|"This is my disappointed face." Prey Date 7.jpg|"Mr. Frederickson, walk with me." Prey Date 23.jpg|"Mr. Knox has graciously agreed to invest in Sycorax's future." Di can change Knox back.jpg|"Remember, I can turn you back...anytime I want" Something's Fishy 4.jpg|Barb: "Payment?" Fishy1.png|"Ladies, I think we can do better." Di_smiles.jpeg Fate of the Roommates 18.jpg Di vs Krei at Muirahara.jpg|Di and Chris face off against Krei and Hiro Ludd can take care of Krei for us.jpg|"We'll have Ned take care of Krei for us." Examining Bessie.jpg|Di and Chris examine Bessie Di Bessie energy.jpg|"But when I'm done with you, Bessie, you'll be beautiful." PinoeersofTodayforTomorrow.jpg DiCreatesMayoi.png Something Fluffy 9.jpg|"Di Amara, and I am here to save this city!" Di's acquaintance.jpg Lie Detector 10.png|"Chris, you are a lifesaver." Lie Detector 11.png|Di meets with Bluff Dunder at a restaurant Lie Detector 17.png|"I am sick and tired of Big Hero 6 getting in our business!" Lie Detector 5.png|"Good news. I got the gold." Lie Detector 6.png|"I promised you I'd do whatever it takes, Di." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains